The Black Wolf
by Amateur.Sketch
Summary: In 1911 John saves the life of a young Apache girl. Eight years later, she arrives at Beecher's Hope wanting to return the favor, but with her arrival comes strange and eerie events that Jack would never imagine and he'll soon start to question if his parents were ever really gone.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm very nervous about posting this. I've proofread over and over again, but I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes lol. I've had this idea for about a year, but I never knew where to go with it. I'm looking to improve on my writing so any helpful tips would be appreciated. :3 I'm looking for honest opinions so I can grow as a writer, but don't be too harsh I'm a tad bit sensitive. lol Anyways I wish let us pick more than just two genres but this story is so much more than a romace and adventure. It has a spiritual side to it as well as family and friendship. Of course there's going to be action, too. It is Red Dead Redemption after all. ;) This story is rated T for now but at the very end I'll change it. **

**Please R&R and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Black Wolf<strong>_

_**Prologue: Cholla Springs, 1911**_

With the sun beginning to set, John had decided to head back to the MacFarlane Ranch. Maybe he would do another night watch for them. Hell, anything to get his mind off the events that had unfolded in the past few weeks. He finished the last of his cigarette, flicked it to ground, and stomped it out. As he approached his horse, it began to whinny and stomp the red soil beneath it hooves.

"Easy, boy." John said, grabbing the reins.

The horse jerked away and shook its head.

"Somethin' got you spooked?"

That was when he heard the mountain lion's scream. Great… more trouble. As if he didn't have plenty enough to deal with. He scanned the horizon, but found nothing. He could still hear it growling in the distance, however he still couldn't spot it. It sounded like it was coming closer though.

Then he spotted it coming from the brush. It lowered its body and began to creep closer towards him. He noticed that it has large gash on its shoulder that was bleeding profusely and its paws were covered in dust and blood. There was nothing worse than an injured animal.

At the same moment the lion charged, John took aim and fired. The poor beast went down with a thud and skidded across the ground. John let out a sigh of relief and holstered his weapon. He approached the body and inspected it. Its gash had gone deeper than he had thought. The damage would devalue the pelt, but no matter. Money was money.

After skinning the mountain lion clean and harvesting some meat and claws, he decided to make a quick trip back into town and sell the pelt and meat before it spoiled. He climbed onto his horse and head back towards Armadillo.

When he came to Two Crows, he happened to look over and notice something bloody and white laying between the two boulders. He didn't think nothing of it at first but when he took another look, that's when he realized something was wrong. John pulled on the reins, forcing the horse to stop.

"Slow up." He said.

He climbed off the horse and went over to the bloody form that lay before him. To his horror he saw that it was a young Indian girl no older than ten, maybe eleven, dressed in a white cotton dress and barefooted. The right side of her face was caked with blood and dirt and her eye was swollen. What the hell was she doing all the way out here? And why didn't he hear her hollerin'? That didn't matter now. He had to get her help.

Laying beside her was a long knife, similar to the one he had, stained with blood. Of course, the mountain lion must've attacked her and she managed to slash him before he could finish her off.

The girl's remaining eye fluttered open. She looked over at John and started sobbing.

"Help me, mister! Please, I don't wanna die!" The girl begged.

"You just hang on. We're gonna get you some help."

He went back to his horse and fetched a blanket to wrap her in. The girl let out a whimper when John lifted her.

"Easy now." He whispered.

Cradling her in one arm, he used the other to pull himself onto the saddle.

"I don't wanna die!" She wailed.

"You're not gonna die, little one."

John spurred the horse's sides and it took off with lighting speed. He knew the ride was probably making things worse, but he couldn't waste time. More blood was spilling from her wounds and he could tell she was going unconscious again. John spurred the horse again. It's hooves thundering over the terrain.

"Come on, faster!" He said, spurring the horse again.

When he saw Armadillo insight, he brought the horse to a canter, then finally a trot. He pulled up the reins in front of the doctor's office. A crowd was starting to form by then. A woman rushed over and helped John with the girl off the horse.

"Careful." John told the woman.

John jumped off his horse and took the girl back from her. The girl let out a moan as the sound of everyone chattering around her.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Where are her parents?"

"Unless you're going to help, I suggest you all get back!" John snapped.

Doctor Nathaniel Johnston was there to meet them at the door and pointed to the back.

"The bed's back there," Dr. Johnston said.

John placed her gently on the mattress and backed away. The girl opened her left eye again and reached out to John.

"_Hel…help…me…" _She rasped.

"You're gonna be okay now." John said.

Dr. Johnston began to dress her wounds. Not knowing what else to do, John backed out of the room and left the Doctor to his work. He took his horse to the trough and checked into the saloon.

Summer Cloud never had a chance to thank the man who saved her life, but he'd inspired her to become a gunslinger and even though she lost her right eye, it never dampened her spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but it;s a prologue. <strong>


	2. Ch1-Landslide

_**Hey, hey, hey, I uploaded a new chapter! Whoop! lol I hope you guys enjoy this one and tell me what you think and I'll keep going. I've decided that this story is going to be short and simple with 20 chapters as the max. But if all things go well, I'll keep adding more. I'm going to name each chapter after a tradtional county song and try to avoid pop country. This chapter is titled "Landslide" by the Dixie Chicks because as I was writing this I was listening to the song and just felt fitting at the moment. **_

_**So as always please R&R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Red Dead series or its characters. Just Morgan/Summer Cloud and various other OCs. Everyone else belongs to Rockstar.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Wolf<strong>

**Chapter 1: Landslide**

**Beecher's Hope, 1918**

After three years of living by himself, Jack was still not use to the emptiness of Beecher's Hope. Most of the time his house was almost too quiet and he would, on occasion, do target practice on empty whiskey bottles that Uncle had left behind or a few bandits when he felt like bounty hunting. However, there were times when he would give anything for that silence.

After John died and Abigail fell ill, Jack would hear strange noises at night. He didn't believe in ghost, so at first he figured it was the house settling, but then he would hear what sounded like someone in boots walking around the house or a light in the barn would come on. The first time it happened he thought someone was stealing the horses. He tried to defend the barn, but his Ma protested and pulled him right back into the house out of fear she would lose her only son.

But for Jack the most unsettling thing was the wolf. Every night at three in the morning, he would awaken with the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He always felt the need to look out his bedroom despite his gut telling him not to. For the longest time he barely saw it as it moved swiftly in the shadows. One night Jack looked out his window and there off in the distance, was the wolf, watching him with its yellow, illuminating eyes. Every hair stood up on end as it never broke eye contact with him.

It stayed far from the house at first, but gradually moved closer as Abigail's illness grew worse. On the night she died, the wolf was outside her bedroom window looking in, but Jack paid the wolf no mind as he sat by his mother.

When dawn broke, he was already digging her grave and that's when he noticed it by the house. After three years, Jack couldn't tolerate the creature any longer. He pulled out his revolver, aimed for the wolf, and fired off a round. Instead of running away, it simply got up and walk off into the woods. For the next four years he went without seeing that wolf, until today.

He'd just finished rounding up the last of the cattle when looked up at the hill on which his folks were buried and there, in broad daylight, he saw the black wolf again.

What do you want now? Jack thought.

The wolf didn't move. It just watched Jack with curiosity. Surely it couldn't be the same wolf… could it? How long did wolves live, anyway? He didn't know much about them, other than they were a nuisance.

As he finished up the rest of his chores, he would occasionally look over to find that the creature was still watching him. It broke away its gaze, momentarily, to looked down the road. Jack turned in the direction the wolf was looking and there off in the distance he saw an Indian woman walking towards the house and pulling a white horse behind her.

She was dressed in a white blouse, pale blue skirt, and black boots with a red and blue beaded necklace. Even from a distance he could see the patch that covered her right eye and a long scar across her cheek.

Too bad, Jack thought. She would've been pretty otherwise.

She waved at him and he waved back. Setting down his tools, Jack walk towards her and met her half way.

"Hello there!" She said.

Jack tipped his hat to her. "Howdy, miss, is there somethin' I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if this was Beecher's Hope."

"It is."

"Oh good! I was afraid I would be wandering the area for hours. My name is Morgan White and I'm looking for John Marston. I have something for him."

Jack felt a pain in his heart at the mention of his father.

"I hate to tell you this, ma'am, but my father passed away about seven years ago."

The one eye she had widened in shock.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Morgan said, her voice filled with grief.

"It's alright." Jack said.

"I never had a chance to thank him." She said.

"Thank him?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I should've explained sooner. Seven years ago I was hurt real bad back in Cholla Springs after a cougar got a hold of me. Well your father found me. If he hadn't come along like he did who knows how long I would've lasted."

_That probably explains the scar and eye patch._

"So," The girl continued. "I guess it's only fitting I give his next of kin this stallion."

She pulled the horse closer and held out the reins.

Jack hesitated for a moment.

"He's a fine horse, mister. One of our best." The girl said.

"I have no doubt that he is, miss, but I don't feel right takin' him."

"This is the best way I could repay your pa. Please take him."

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Jack took the reins.

"Thank you." Jack said.

The girl gave nod and said, "I guess I better head back."

In the distance black clouds were quickly making their way towards the ranch. He didn't like the idea of her being caught in the rain.

"Why don't I give you a ride back? It looks like it'll storm."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It'll be alright. Lemme just get my horse and we'll head out."

Jack lead the white stallion to the barn and saddled up his painted mare. When he came back the girl was still waiting. He climbed on to his horse and extended his hand to her. She grabbed on and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for the ride back, Mr. Marston."

"Don't mention it. Where are we headin' anyway?"

"Manzanita Post. I'm renting a cabin out there."

"Where are you originally from? If you don't mind me askin'"

"Widow's Patch. Before that my pa sent my ma, twin brother, and I to Mexico for a spell, and before that we had a ranch just outside of Armadillo."

"So I'm guessing you were still livin' in Armadillo when my pa found you?"

"That's right!"

"What were you doing out there?"

"I don't really remember… I think I was collecting flowers. Back then I wanted to be a healer and herbalist like my grandmother. Still do I guess."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well I don't do much at the moment. I was a bounty hunter… that is until my ma threw a fit."

"You don't look the bounty huntin' type."

"Well that goes to show how lousy I was." She laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, though. I might make a go of it here. It seems like a nice place."

They finally arrived at Manzanita Post. Jack slid off his horse and helped Morgan down.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Marston."

"You can call me Jack, Mr. Marston makes me look like an old man."

She smiled. "Alright, Jack."

He climbed on to his horse and tipped his hat. "Goodbye Miss White and good luck." And with that, Jack spurred his horse and galloped off.

"Thanks again for the ride!" Morgan called after him.

By the time Jack reach the house, the sky had opened up and he and his horse were soaked.

_If that girl was a bounty hunter, then I'm the prime minister. _He couldn't help but think.

Still, she was a nice girl and not too bad looking, once you got passed the eye patch. It was funny when he thought about it. He never realised he was lonely until he'd talk to a girl. Maybe he would see her again before she left.

When Jack returned home, his mood was spoiled when he saw the black wolf sitting by the corn silo.

* * *

><p>The Bounty Hunter continued to look out the window and watch the scenery unfold before him. He had to admit, West Elizabeth was a nice looking area. He quickly pushed the thought aside and kept focusing on his current task. Get to Blackwater and begin searching for Jacob Jamison. That man had a high price on his head and he wasn't leaving until he had the man. He reached down to his holster and felt the scorpion on his pistol.<p>

_This is the last one and I'm out._

He leaned back in his seat and pulled his hat over his face. He tried to keep focus on his next target, but soon thoughts of... her began to slowly come back.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Iron

_**Hello my fellow readers. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had computer problems and other events happen to me. I meant for this chapter to be a lot longer, but honestly I feel that there is nothing more to add to this one. So I guess instead of 20 chapters this will be a longer story. I have so many new ideas for this story and I hope you like them. :3 Anyways this chapter is named after the Marty Robbins song "Big Iron" (Shout out to my fellow Fallout fans!) because I thought it was fitting for the mysterious Bounty Hunter. ;)**_

_**Enjoy and please R&R. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Black Wolf<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Big Iron**_

As the wind grew colder and the days of summer drew to a close, Jack began to make a mental note on the things he had to do in preparation for the upcoming winter season. He wasn't looking forward to it though. It was the time when he spent less outside and more inside a big empty house. If he didn't have the animals to take care of, he'd spend winter in Mexico.

He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to browse the bookstore. He couldn't remember the last time he actually read a book or the desire to do so. However, when he rode into town for just a quick errand, he noticed the new bookstore in place.

_Just a quick look…_ He told himself.

But that quick look turned into an hour as he found himself surrounded by titles and authors he'd never heard of. He finally decided on two Jack London books- _Call of the Wild _and _The Sea Wolf_- and _The History of Mr. Polly _by H.G. Wells.

Behind the front desk was a short elderly woman with white frizzy hair pulled back into a tight bun. She smiled as Jack placed his books on the counter.

"Will that be all?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Three dollars and forty cents, please."

Jack handed her the money. As she handed him his change, she looked at him curiously.

"You don't look like someone who reads books. Are you getting them for a lady friend?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "No ma'am, I'm just catching up on some long over due reading."

"Well that's nice. Enjoy your books and come back again soon- eh what was your name?"

"Jack Marston."

"I'm Miranda Spencer. By the way, your name sounds familiar. Are you related to a John Marston?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was my father."

"I'm very sorry about what happened to him. You know he saved my life years ago? Some outlaws thought that it would be fun to hang me, but he came in time to stop it. Shot the rope!"

"Well I'm glad he saved you. Goodbye, Mrs. Spencer." Jack said while tipping his hat.

Outside he whistled for his horse. The white stallion rounded the corner and stopped in front of him. Jack had to admit, this was a fine horse Morgan had given him and he needed another stallion after John's Kentucky Saddler had to be put down last summer when he developed colic. Jack wondered how Morgan was getting along and if she decided to stay in Blackwater.

As he lead his horse off the brick covered street and on to the dirt road, a man on a russet colored raced passed him. Lost in thought, Jack barely noticed the rider until it was almost too late.

"Hey watch it, mister!" Jack called out to the man.

The rider, who had a hogtied bandit on the rump of his horse, pulled on the reins and came to a stop. He turned slightly to Jack's direction. He couldn't see the man's face very well, as it was partly covered by his hat.

"Sorry about that." The man said. Without another word, the stranger continued in the direction of the Blackwater Police Station.

Jack shrugged it off, thinking he probably wouldn't see that man again, anyways.

After the rest of his chores were finished and the sky turned pink and orange, Jack sat on the front porch and began reading _The Sea Wolf._ He thought he would read a couple of chapters, but he found the book too engaging to put down. He felt he could relate to the main character in a way. Quiet and domesticated at first, but over time learns to fend for himself. Then of course there was Wolf Larsen. Jack thought about the black wolf at that moment and looked to the woods. It was too dark to see, but he had a feeling that it was watching him all the same.

_I know you're out there and I know you're watching me. From now on I'm calling you Larsen, but don't think it means that I like you._

It was midnight by the time he forced himself to stop reading and retire for the night. As he fell into his bed and pulled the blankets over himself, Jack, for the first time in years, felt that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight Hours Earlier….<strong>_

_**Aurora Basin**_

Jacob Jamison bolted from the run down cabin he'd been hiding in, to one of the horses posted not far. He stumbled over the bullet riddled bodies of his men and quickly mounted the horse. He spurred its sides, making the beast rear up and take off with lighting speed. However, he didn't make it very far from the cabin when a lasso draped around him and constricted. With a sudden tug, he was pulled from his horse. When Jacob hit the ground, it knocked the wind out of him.

Jacob rolled his head to the right and watched as The Bounty Hunter made his way to the outlaw. Too dazed to move, he made little resistance as he was being hogtied and thrown on to the back of a horse. He groaned as he slowly began to realize what was happening.

"H-h-hey mister, let's work out some kind of deal, shall we?" Jamison pleaded.

The Bounty Hunter said nothing.

Jamison managed to catch a glimpse of his captor and realized instantly who he was.

"I know you!" Jamison said. "You're that bounty hunter that was lookin' for the man who killed your squaw years ago, but he got away didn't he?"

The Bounty Hunter was about to climb onto his horse when he stopped midway.

"That got yer attention didn't it? If ya let me go, I'll tell you his name and where to find him."

The Bounty Hunter pulled out his revolver and pointed it to the outlaw's head.

"You'll tell me now or I'll put a bullet in you."

Jamison only laughed. "Go ahead, cowboy! I'm dead anyways."

"Have it your way." The Bounty Hunter said.

He holstered his weapon before mounting his horse. They rode down to the old and decaying steamboat just outside of Blackwater. There, The Bounty Hunter threw Jamison over his shoulder and awkwardly carried him down the pier that lead to the boat. Inside he dropped the outlaw on the moldy floor and pulled out his knife.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Jamison asked.

"I'm going to make you talk."

"I told ya, ya cain't scare me Bounty Hunter, I'm already dead!"

"I'll make you wish you were."

The screams of Jacob Jamison traveled outside of the boat, but most folks who rode by were too scared to investigate. After an hour, The Bounty Hunter emerged dragging the battered and bruised Jamison. He hauled the outlaw onto the back of his horse once more and traveled to Blackwater.

The Bounty Hunter knew that Jacob could be lying, but after all this time searching, he figured what did he have to lose? He figured that Joe Cottonwood was most likely dead after all this time, but it was worth a look.

_I thought you said you were done? _A voice in his head said.

I just need to find this man… for you.

_You've been saying that for the last sixteen years… but at what cost? _

This is for her too!

_She needs you more than you need revenge!_

She's well cared for. You know I made sure of that.

_It should have been you._

He blocked out the voice that was ranting inside his mind. For sixteen years that voice haunted him. He knew he was just imaging it, but sometimes the guilt was too overwhelming. _I promise you this'll be over soon._

On his way to the police station, he almost trampled some daydreaming kid who couldn't pay attention to where he was going. He wanted to tell him off when he yelled at him, but instead he apologized and continued on his way. The youngster wasn't worth it. Besides, he had a bounty to collect.

He threw Jamison at the sheriff's feet and collected his money from one of the deputies. With guns pointed at the outlaw, he limped his way into the police station.

"Well you've just about cleaned up Blackwater, but did you have to be so rough with the man? He's gonna get blood all over the jail." The sheriff said.

"He'll live, now tell me about Joe Cottonwood." The Bounty Hunter said.

"Joe Cottonwood? Why you want him for?"

"Just tell me where he is." He was beginning to grow impatient.

"He's not around here, if that's what you're thinking. That man is dangerous and even someone with a reputation like your's will most likely find himself at the wrong end of a barrel."

"Where is he?!" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

The sheriff sighed. "Somewhere in Tall Trees, but he could be dead for all I know. If you can bring him back here alive then I'll give you a large amount of money."

"It's not about the money." And with that, The Bounty Hunter walked away.

Not far from the gazebo, a man dressed in black had been observing the Bounty Hunter. Like Jamison, he knew who he was and what he was doing here.

_It was more than just a bounty that brought you here, my friend._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whomever can guess who the Bounty Hunter is, gets a cookie. XD<em>**


End file.
